Descends from Shadows
by HalfmoonHunter
Summary: The Taurus clan has fled to Menagerie after some tragic events. 7 year old Blake and her family try to help them while the thread of destiny is woven for good and bad. The story of Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna from the very beginning till the end. Why they were who they were and are who they are. Starts cute and funny, since they are kids, and then...nope. Future M. Tauradonna
1. Chapter 1

**I absolutely love RWBY. Can't wait for next season! One of the many reasons why I love it so much is its three-dimensional, human characters. You can really relate to them, even the evil ones, as they have many common virtues and flaws. Everyone has a background, a story of how and why they became what they are. It is difficult to imagine Adam as a child (hoping to see more of his story next season, yaaay! They haven't really showed the discrimination of faunus yet, so it is harder to relate to). And it is challenging to write how seven year olds speak, more so if it's Blake! I tried to make them innocent, but not stupid (it is an error to think kids are, they just have their own logic). Other thing that I ADORE of RWBY is the little clues and references to tales and culture, all the details. So…here is my try! I have included at least five of them in this chapter. Can you spot them? Have fun :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- I don't wanna.

\- Blake, get down from the cupboard this instant, we are leaving.

Little Blake hid her head, trying to get out of reach of the big hand of Ghira Belladonna. But he caught her by her nape and got her down of the cupboard, ignoring her struggle.

\- Wha…? What have you done with your hair, sweetie?_ He put her on the floor and brushed what was left of her black locks. Seven-year old Blake was scrawny and scowling, and it looked like she had tried to cut her hair making a mess of short curls. She brushed off his hand and his question and crossed her arms.

-I'm not going!

Ghira knelt on the floor to be closer to his daughter's eye level. Still, she was tiny and he was a mountain so it didn't help much.

\- Mum and dad are going to meet someone who is…hurt. He and his family have just arrived to the town, and they will be scared and lonely. There are children too, and they are probably sad.

He saw his daughter's expression change and he felt proud of how kind hearted she genuinely was.

\- Are…are you going to help them? _ she asked looking at him with her big amber eyes

\- Will you come with me? _ he smiled as she nodded once and took his hand (just his pinky, actually)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blake wasn't sure how she had imagined that suffering family was, but this certainly wasn't it. She tugged at her long coat and rearranged her bag nervously. They had travelled to the outskirts of Kuokuana and found a huge, sober oriental-style mansion much like her own. The ambience was very heavy there, though. The Akelas, the Eponas and a couple of other influential faunus families of Menagerie had greeted them in the big hall with serious faces, it looked like they were waiting for something to happen. There were no other children around and the house was cold and lightly dusty, some furniture still under white sheets, like no one had lived there for a long time and these people had moved in a hurry.

The adults spoke in whispers, but her cat ears caught pieces of their tense conversations.

-…and the fire burnt it all.

\- Was she still in there?

-…the poor thing saw…

-…human scum…

Then a tall bull faunus appeared in front of them and spoke to her parents.

-Kali and Ghira Belladonna, welcome. We are deeply grateful for your help. My uncle is feeling better and would like to see you and thank you in person. If you could come this way…

They followed the dark haired man through a labyrinth of cold, empty corridors. Blake squeezed her mom's hand, a little afraid, but Kali looked at her and smiled reassuringly. When they reached a big, dark wooden door, she told her

-Stay here, honey. We need to talk with Minos for a while, and then we'll find the kids ok?_ and she, the unknown man and her dad went into the room and closed the door leaving her alone in that weird, hostile place.

She didn't stay there more than a minute though; the wooden sculptures on the ceiling looked scary. She chose a random direction and started to walk that way, roaming for a bit, still a little afraid but curious about the murals on the walls. They seemed to be telling a story, and she loved stories. Depending on what corridor you chose, you could read one part of the story or another. So she decided to follow the story of a person that walked with a red thread on his hand and see where it took her.

She trailed her hand along the wall as she walked, absorbed in the painting. The man with the red thread seemed to be looking for something too, or was he trying to escape? Then her hands touched a door. It looked like the tale ended there, or maybe continued inside. Curiosity was stronger than fear and she opened the wooden door.

\- What are you doing here?! _ a voice suddenly boomed, and she jumped, scared. Her ears twitched and flattened in fear and she covered her eyes with her hands, like that could make her invisible. Still not looking, she asked

\- Who's there? Who are you?

\- This is my house, that's what I should ask!

Blake realized that it wasn't the voice of an adult. So she looked through her fingers first and then lowered her hands.

She was in a big room with a large window (nothing in this house was small, it seemed) but it still needed to be decorated to feel like a home. There were empty shelves, empty drawers, a bed, a wardrobe and a long mushy carpet.

Sitting on that carpet, hugging his legs, there was a boy. He was some years older than her and two little bulges on his head, among his bright red and brown hair, showed that he was a bull faunus. But what made her gasp were the bandages on his face, over his nose and his forehead. The whites of his eyes were bloody, like he had been hit. She walked hesitantly to him. She wasn't so scared now.

\- Are you alright? Did you fall?

But he backed out

\- Go away! Why are you still here?

\- There was a painting on the wall and…oh, that's right!

She turned her back to him and searched the walls of his room. There it was. The man with the red thread had reached the centre of the maze. And there was a strange, menacing bull there.

\- Did you know that your house told stories? That's so cool_ she whispered, mostly to herself

\- Shut up and leave_ the boy stood now, and Blake gulped. He was very tall for his age _ this house sucks and I will burn down all those paintings. Why are there humans on them?

Blake tilted her head looking at him with curiosity

\- Did humans do that to you?_ she whispered

The boy opened his eyes wider, like he had remembered something bad. Then he frowned

\- Leave.

Even though she was a kid, Blake understood and felt really sorry for him. Then she took off her long coat and walked towards him. She had a sleeveless shirt underneath and the boy noticed the cuts and bruises in her arms and neck

\- It's ok. Yesterday I found a group of human kids. I thought they wanted to play, but then…they had scissors, you know? And…they tried to cut my ears_ she touched them, absent-mindedly_ But I like them on my head. They couldn't cut them or pull them out, we fought. And…they cut my hair_ she looked down for a while, but then she looked up with a shy smile_ I scratched their eyes very hard

The boy seemed a bit more relaxed. And even…impressed?

\- Did they lose their eyes?

\- Well…I think a boy lost one, yes _ she wasn't sure, but she kind of wanted to earn his admiration.

\- Good._ he was serious.

Blake then sat down on the carpet, next to him, who was still standing.

\- What are you doing?_ he asked

\- My…my dad said I had to find the kids of this house, and I have found you so I have to stay.

\- That doesn't make any sense…_ he said while she took a book out of her bag. She opened it and started to read, ignoring him. He was silent for a while, confused, not really knowing how to react. _She is a little kid_ _he thought, forgetting that he himself was only eleven_ _they don't really have to make sense_. Then he sat down as well. And waited. She seemed so immerse in her reading that he became curious.

-…What are you reading?

She didn't answer, but showed him the cover of the book.

-"The jungle book"…Is it…good?

She didn't answer this time either. Instead, she went back to the first page and started to read aloud

\- _"Now Rann the Kite brings home the night_

 _That Mang the Bat sets free_

 _The herds are shut in byre and hut,_

 _For loosed till dawn are we._

 _This is the hour of pride and power,_

 _talon and tush and claw._

 _Oh, hear the call!_

 _Good hunting all_

 _That keep the Jungle Law!"_

She kept reading with her childish little voice, about Father and Mother Wolf and the Seonee hills, of Tabaqui the jackal and Shere Khan the tiger and warm nights in the jungle, and the little boy found himself listening attentively. He forgot for a moment all the horrible things that had happened to him, the awful things he had seen.

\- No way, no way! _He said after the girl had read a dozen pages_ Are they really going to let him join the pack? Why?

\- Because he is small, silly_ she answered_ and you can't hurt things that are smaller than you

\- You are not making any sense again…

\- I am making all the senses! _ she frowned, not sure if she had said that right_ You can fight someone like you, because you two have the same chance, but if you hurt someone smaller or defenceless…you are not nice.

-That doesn't seem like "Jungle law" at all…_ he muttered between his teeth, and Blake put the book down to gaze at him.

\- But it is! Look at the wolf pack! They need to take care of the weak and stay together or they all die. _she looked around at the empty shelves of the bedroom_ Are you going to fill those with books?

The boy looked the other way and murmured

\- The books were burnt in the fire. The entire house was. Even…_ then he fell silent.

Blake looked at him completely horrified. Losing all of the books and your house on one day had to be terrible. She got up and put the book they were reading on one of the shelves.

\- There. Now you have the first one.

The boy had a weird expression on his face. But before he could say anything, they heard a knock and the door of the bedroom opened and Kali Belladonna stepped in

\- Here you are! She is here, Ghira. Oh, looks like you found Adam! Hi, honey, nice to meet you_ she smiled at the boy. Then she took her daughter by the hand_ We need to leave, Blake

\- But I was reading…

\- We'll come back another day, something has come up_ she seemed in a hurry_ Say goodbye to your friend.

Blake looked at him with sadness and her tiny hand waved goodbye. As her mother pulled her through the door, she heard Adam scream

\- I can let you come and read to me if you want!

She didn't have time to answer as her mother dragged her through the corridors, leaving the little boy alone in that big, empty room.

That had a new book in it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: depictions of violence.**

 **Cpt Lynx: Yes, Adam is such an interesting character. I get why people hate him, but I think there is so much more to his actions than what we have been shown. I'll try to make him justice! Tell me any suggestion or hypothesis you have that you think may have made him who he is, if you feel like it! Thanks for reading.**

 **KKBelle: really? Damn, it is about their past and called "from shadow"? that's so similar! I'll check it out, thanks!**

 **Emmalee: hahaha now that's encouraging! Thnks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- It's only natural, Kali! He just lost his wife, his brother, his nephews… his house…he almost lost his son too! I'd be furious and seeking revenge if I was in his place!

The voices of her parents were easily heard through the thin door of the study. They had been in a heated conversation for a while now, but Blake still kept her cat ear against the door. She knew they were talking about the father of that kid with bandages in the empty house. She had asked dozens of questions about them but her parents avoided the subject, so she had to find out some other way.

\- No you wouldn't! Of course you'd be enraged and say things you don't mean, make mistakes driven by your emotions…but I know you, Ghira Belladonna, and you'd be incapable of coldly killing people!

\- They were far from innocent. Look. I'm not trying to say what he did is right. But it doesn't mean we should shun him and what's left of his family. Not like we could, being the ancient Taurus, but more than that…They are refugees, faunus like us, looking for a safe haven, Kali!

-…I know…I know. I just…don't like what he proposed. And it scares me to think how readily some members of the White Fang agreed with him. Did you see his face of disappointment when you refused? He is not going to stop pushing you to make a decision as a leader. He is thirsty for blood. The Khan house will surely be happy…

It had been a week since they visited that hostile house in the outskirts. Her parents hadn't answered her when she asked if she could go see the wounded kid again. Blake wasn't the type to make friends easily or approach people, but this time there was something she needed to do…

From what she had deduced off the tense conversation, the Taurus house was powerful, one of the oldest faunus families. They had been harassed and discriminated against to no end in Mistral for a long time. Then, recently, a big group of humans surrounded their house at night. The humans beat everyone they found and then burned the house with people still inside.

When the kid had told her that everything he had had been burned to the ground, Blake had been horrified thinking about her library and how sad it would be to lose it. She hadn't understood that with "everything" the boy meant "everyone"… So she gave him a book. He had looked at her with a weird expression and now she could guess why.

Blake felt stupid and mortified and didn't know how to apologize. This was a thousand times worse than she had imagined.

She sighed and stepped away from the door, the voices of her parents coming through it. It seemed like they had fuel for hours and it was still early in the morning. So…maybe they wouldn't notice if she left right now?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Finding the huge mansion had been harder than she thought. Blake remembered the general whereabouts, but the house was secluded and hidden among the last trees before the desert. Here she was, after all, the ominous, dark silhouette of the building before her. Would they receive her gladly if she just knocked on the front door?

She shivered looking at the heavy, dark red doors on top of the stairs. No, no one living in there could be glad for anything. Also, it seemed like the lord of the house was angry with her parents, she'd better be discreet.

Luckily for Blake she was a little cat, and that meant nimbleness, stealth and discretion. Every faunus in Menagerie started their fighting training at age six, given the dangerous situation they were living, and she was no exception. Kali would be proud of how swiftly and silently she slipped through the neglected gardens and started climbing the walls, staying carefully hidden. Now, the boy's room was in the third floor and she remembered seeing this part of the garden from his window, but which one was his? Blake crawled on the wainscot, risking a glance to each window until she saw the mural painting of the man with the red thread.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Red. Red engulfed everything. Everywhere he looked he saw red, devouring it all. Nothing else existed but the colour red._

 _This wasn't happening. The screams, the heat, the explosions, the awful smell of scorched flesh. He had been torn from his mother's arms and fallen with a thud, they had made it out of the house and the fire. But the red had been engraved in his retinas. He heard his mother fighting, her long axe slashing flesh, clashing against metal. He had to get up and help her…he was so dizzy with the smoke. Still, he tried. His legs trembled, but he crawled to get the sword of a fallen enemy…a human. Agonizing screams. There were people still inside! Father ,Hesat, Tain, where were they? He gasped for air to shout to his mother they had to go get them, but the scream choked on his throat as the tip of a sword emerged from his mother's chest._

 _So much red._

 _So many humans surrounding her._

 _A harrowing scream broke the night, just one of many that had been uttered in that place. It was his, but he didn't even notice. They were butchering her, mutilating her, this wasn't real. All training vanished from his mind as he darted forward, wielding the sword in a red rage. It took the humans by surprise, blood gushed, he liked this shade of red better. Then a brutal blow and he no longer had the sword in his hands. He bellowed and tugged at one of the human's coat, trying to get him away from his mother._

 _\- Kill the stupid calf already!_

 _Hits rained over him, making him fall and curl up in a ball. He covered his face, unable to defend himself, unable to shout or cry anymore. They surrounded him like they had surrounded his mother, kicking his head, punching his gut. A violent kick broke something and blood poured in his eyes._

 _So much red._

Adam had screamed till he was voiceless, cried till he was dry and broken anything he could once he woke up, anything to try and break free from that awful lump in his chest. That burning anger, frustration, hurt. But it was useless. He suspected it would follow him the rest of his life.

He shook his head, trying to regain control, his hands were shaking. A deep breath. He paced from one side to the other of his new room. It wasn't empty now, the servants had bought clothes, furniture, everything he needed. But he didn't really need any of that. He needed his mother, his family back, and he wasn't going to have it.

His cousins Tain and Chaldan, his aunt Senta and his badly wound father had survived. No one else. They were all that was left of the great Taurus family.

The wounds in his little body almost didn't hurt anymore. Two months had passed since the attack, two months travelling to the safe haven in Menagerie. Adam had regained sight, but everything seemed permanently covered by a thin, translucent veil of red.

 _Red engulfed everything. Everywhere he looked he saw red, devouring it all. Nothing else existed but the colour red._

And a pair of little cat ears peeking through his window.

 _What?_

He watched, puzzled, as the black cat ears stopped by his window, his grim mood interrupted. Then short black curls appeared. Later two big, curious, amber eyes. What the Dust was she doing here? Adam forgot what he was thinking before. He calmed down, his anguish suddenly replaced by perplexity. The rest of the cat girl followed shortly as she slid into his room. She hadn't seen him. Wouldn't it be fun to startle her? He inhaled to shout really loud

\- THE BOY LEFT THE PACK OF WOLVES!

Yes, it was fun indeed. The kitten jumped in the air, her cute ears flinching, and let out a little cry.

\- Aaah! Wh…what? _She found the boy lurking in a corner. He seemed amused at her agitation_ Don't scare me like that, creeping from shadows!

\- You're the one to talk_ the boy walked to the centre of the room_ sneaking into people's houses like a thief…don't you have a home or what?

She nodded

-Thieves take things from people, you know? I'm… here to bring you something_ she opened the bag she had and took out a box of crayons

-What is this for?

Blake shook her head, amazed by how stupid the kid was.

\- These are called cra…yons. You use them to draw things.

\- I know what crayons are, you dumb cat! _ he frowned angrily_ but why on Remnant do I need them!

The girl went to one of the murals on the wall with a violet crayon and, before he could do anything, she drew a flower on the face of one of the humans.

\- You didn't like the painting, right? You can change it.

This girl was full of surprises. He honestly didn't know what to expect. His father would get furious if he saw…but he was always furious lately anyway. So Adam shrugged, took a green crayon and stood beside the weird kid.

\- So…what do I draw?

\- A moon _ she answered

\- A green moon?_ He asked sceptically. She gave him a frowning look _ Okay, okay, a green moon! _ He tried his best to paint a green moon in the corner. The girl looked at it critically.

\- You are terrible at drawing… _ she murmured, and Adam almost laughed, embarrassed.

They spent a good while painting and talking about everything. Blake learnt he didn't like tuna and that there was another little kid there, his cousin Chaldan. She spoke about her friend Ilia, who could become of any colour she wanted, and he was amazed, he'd never met a chameleon faunus. Finally he told her about The Jungle Book, which he had finished. By then, the mural on his bedroom was a lot more colourful.

\- So I was glad he left the pack…he didn't belong there after all, Shere Khan was right all along. I liked Grey Brother though. But in the end humans shun him too, that was to be expected _ he rubbed his eyes without realizing his hands were dirty with the crayon and his sensitive eyes started to itch painfully_ Damn!

Blake looked around and quickly grabbed a glass of water that was on the nightstand, giving it to him. He washed his eyes and got rid of the itch but his vision was blurry and the bandages over his forehead, over his nose and under his eyes were soaked now.

\- Here, sit down_ he felt a little, soft hand holding his and leading him to the mushy carpet_ I can't reach your face if you stand!_ He sat down on the carpet and felt the girl fumbling with his bandages. He heard her gasp when she took them down and that irritated him. He tensed.

\- What? Is it hideous? _ he asked in a harsh voice

Blake hesitated for a moment. Three deep, red, long scars slashed his eyes, forehead and nose horizontally. They looked painful. But they were healing.

\- No. It's…okay. They are fine.

Adam felt suddenly angry. He pushed her hands away, still sitting on the carpet.

\- How the hell are they going to be fine! Do you know what they are? Stop lying and get out of here…get lost!

He tried to stand up, but a soft touch on his forehead stopped him. Again, he didn't know how to react. Blake was patting his head, like her dad did to her when she was angry. She stroked his hair kindly and he just sat there. Ever since the attack he hadn't been able to feel affection. However, now the boy felt his body starting to relax. The girl kept petting him silently until he calmed down. Then she touched the little, hard bumps on his head.

\- When are your horns going to grow? Will they be pointy? They are all round now.

\- I…ah… _ the weird girl was able to placate him somehow_ In a couple of years they will become real horns I think…

Blake moved her hand from his hair and carefully traced his scars with her fingers.

\- Does it hurt? _ maybe if she was an adult she wouldn't have asked that to avoid bringing bad memories. But she was just a curious kitten.

Adam shook his head no.

\- I tried to fight. I thought…my mentor, she is the strongest and I thought I…but I couldn't. I was _**weak**_ _ he frowned and looked down_ I was too weak and soft and I could do nothing_ his hands clenched_ I want to kill them all.

\- I'm sorry _ Adam heard her say quietly. She was looking down, ears drooping_ I'm really sorry

\- Why? You didn't do it. _ he tried to regain control_ It was the humans.

\- My Mum and Dad are fighting to protect faunus so that humans can't hurt them anymore. They will stop them and bring peace. It will be okay._ She looked at him innocently.

He seemed about to cry. However he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get his mind out of it. Even though the cat had been there twice, they hadn't really introduced each other. So he opened his eyes and stood up, towering over the tiny girl.

\- I'm Adam.

She tilted her head just like a cat would.

\- Blake.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dust! Time had gone flying. Her parents had surely noticed she was gone long ago. They'd be worried and she'd go without dessert. But it had been kind of fun to be with Adam, she thought while she darted through the trees swiftly like the wind. It was hard for her to be confortable around other kids, most times she'd climb up a tree and read while the others played. But she had felt…at ease. Only Ilia had made her break out of her shell a bit more (Blake could see the city between the trees now) she was Blake's complete opposite: colourful and outgoing, cheerful, friendly and fun. They'd see each other in the afternoon training; fighting was the one thing Blake was better at.

The cat kid kept running, crossing the narrow streets now. They were crowded as always, so she opted for the roofs that were close to each other. The sounds of a busy market day filled the air, the smell of bean paste and soy, but she didn't stop to enjoy it. Blake was breathing heavily and sweat covered her forehead, she must have run for more than an hour taking just a couple of short breaks. She could see the roof of her house now. Luckily the crowd was usually less numerous there, so she went back down to the streets, taking advantage of her small frame to slip between the faunus.

Something was weird, though. The crowd only seemed to grow bigger as she came closer to her home. And the sounds she was hearing weren't the usual friendly chitchat and shouts of vendors selling their goods. These faunus were tense and murmured between themselves. Blake slowed down, trying to catch her breath as she approached her home, hearing pieces of bitter conversations.

\- Just what are they doing here?

\- They better hurry up and get back to their colony

\- C'mon, it's not like it was their fault…

\- They have some nerve to show up here!

She had to push and elbow her way through to reach her house. It seemed everyone was there to look at something at the entrance of here home. _Humans?_ She thought. There was a small group of humans at her door, maybe ten people. Her father stood in front of them, imposing, while the much larger group of faunus surrounded them. It wasn't common, but sometimes you could see humans in Menagerie (Blake's now short hair was a reminder of the last time she had seen them). Ghira Belladonna had tried to establish a peaceful relationship with them, so he intended to make the human colony in Menagerie an example of coexistence. He hadn't succeeded at all.

As she got closer to her father (making a detour to avoid the humans) she heard what the commotion was about. The leader of the human group, an angry blonde man, gesticulated while he shouted. There was a kid too, around twelve years old, hiding behind him, intimidated by the crowd.

\- You are all talk, Belladonna! Where is the peace you spoke of? We demand compensation! Or is it that justice doesn't apply when faunus are in the wrong?

\- It does. I will make sure of it. But there's no need to make a scene, I'm willing to listen, Phineas. If you could come into my house so we can…

\- I am not like the old Resa. Some of us are tired of you listening to everyone and doing nothing! First our supplies, then your children attack ours, and to top it all you take in the Taurus criminals! Do you think we will feel safe inside your home? _ the man pushed forward the human kid that was hiding behind him. Blake was near her father now, when she realised the boy had an eye patch. She froze, stopping dead in her tracks. She knew that human kid.

\- Look at him! _ the blond human kept talking_ Look what one of your little savages did!

Then the human boy saw her. An accusing finger pointed at her as the boy shouted, his loud, piercing voice clearly audible for everyone

\- That's her! Phineas! That's the cat that attacked us!

A hundred eyes set on Blake and she felt guilt and fear punch her stomach. Her hair stood up, her ears flattened against her head, her back arched. Everyone was looking at her. The faunus crowd, the human group, the boy and that Phineas man. And her father, who had just noticed she was there… she couldn't decipher his expression. She didn't want to disappoint him. He was trying so hard to make peace with humans and yet she had hurt one. The daughter of the leader of the White Fang. He would get in trouble…because of her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

\- …Blake? _ he was asking with his eyes if it was true

\- Dad, I…I'm sorry I… _ those words confirmed that she was guilty. Ghira frowned and clenched his teeth.

\- Get inside.

She didn't make him repeat himself, she couldn't stand being under that scrutiny any longer. Blake darted to the safety of her home, and didn't stop running until she was well hidden under her bed.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She had been grounded for a whole month now, and she didn't dare to ask how much longer her punishment would last. Kali and Ghira hadn't shouted at her, hadn't seemed angry, just…disappointed. That was way worse.

She didn't fully understand, though, she thought, irritated, while she scrubbed furiously the wooden floor of the living room as part of her punishment. It had been self-defence! Those kids had tried to cut her ears! Yes, it's true that unlike her, the human children hadn't received any training, they didn't know how to fight. But she was outnumbered and way smaller than a twelve year old!

 _\- I know, sweetie _ Ghira had told her, after he had finally managed to catch her from under the bed (which hadn't been easy) _ and I'm glad you are safe and you know how to fight. Honestly, if I had been there…_he stopped when Kali shoot a furious glance at him. _ I mean…yes, you need to defend yourself first. But being the sneaky, fast and trained cat you are_ he patted her head_ you should have run away and lost them instead of staying there and fight. Then you could have told me and I'd have sorted things out, talked with their parents, make sure they don't bully anyone else. Now, however, they look like victims and it will be hard to reason with the humans._

 _\- They aren't the victims here! They attacked me!_

 _\- I know. But I have to punish you so they see I set an example. They have to see I make no exceptions, even if you are my daughter._

It was absurd. And she was starting to doubt her parents were going about this whole human/faunus conflict in the right way. She wiped her sweat, sighing. At least she got to see Ilia in the White Fang training. Ghira always tried to make clear that it wasn't a recruitment. The White Fang trained faunus as young as six to defend themselves against the world, there was no obligation to join their ranks once training was finished…all of them did, though. Blake herself was looking forward to be a proud White Fang member, fighting to protect the weak. That was the reality they lived in Menagerie. The few humans there were could hurt you, Grim could hurt you, the violent wildlife too. Only the White Fang stood like a guardian to protect faunus. They patrolled the limits of the desert to fend off animals and Grim, they went on peaceful rescue, diplomatic and protest missions to other kingdoms. They brought much needed supplies to Menagerie. They were heroes, just like in her fairy tales.

And her father was their leader, she thought proudly.

\- Even if he isn't always right, like this time_ she muttered quietly, throwing the mop away. The sun had barely risen and she had finished scrubbing the floor, so fighting practice was next.

She spent her mornings studying, doing the chores and practicing, and she had White Fang training in the afternoon. At first her parents had supervised her, but then they had become so busy with White Fang meetings they just trusted she would do it on her own. They were right. _I'm always trying to be a good kid_ _ she thought on her way to the backyard to practice her movements_ _but it is getting so tiresome_

Frustration made the first hit on the wooden dummy to feel much more satisfactory. She kicked that stupid faceless doll again. And again. It was adult-sized, so her kicks didn't reach further than its side, but she imagined the eye patch kid in its place and let her rage flow

\- Stupid…human…kid! _she accompanied each word with a blow_ Should have…scratched…your other eye…too!

\- _**I agree.**_

Blake almost had a heart attack. The voice came from nowhere and startled her as she raised her leg to kick again, so she lost her balance and fell to the ground on her butt.

Adam was on top of the stone fence wall, smirking, with his red and brown hair tousled by the wind. He didn't have bandages on his face anymore, the lines of his scars had healed and become brown. Blake stammered

-I…I didn't mean it. I don't want to make him blind. I was just venting.

The bull boy jumped from the high fence like it was nothing and landed in front of her. He tended his hand to her.

\- You didn't come back. I thought maybe you had broken into the wrong house and gotten in trouble…I heard they punished you instead of the humans. That makes no sense.

Blake accepted his hand and he pulled her up

\- It doesn't. Hum…so…everyone knows about it?

He smiled.

-Yeah…rumours fly. Every kid is scared of the wild panther who defeated a bunch of humans and ate their eyes. _ He seemed to like it

-Wh…? I don't eat eyes, gross!

Adam shrugged.

\- It's better if they believe that. Humans will fear you and leave you alone, and faunus will admire you. So…what were you doing, wild panther?

\- I'm not that! It's so cringey! I was practicing for the White Fang afternoon training…you could come, if you want. You don't know anyone here yet, right?

The boy shook his head

\- I may join eventually. But if that's the level the White Fang has to offer… _he teased. Blake raised her eyebrow.

\- Now, what's that supposed to mean? I was doing okay until you interrupted me, thank you very much.

\- Sure, against a wooden log! Trunks don't exactly fight back.

She hissed, eyes flickering in annoyance. She wasn't aware of it, but the more she reacted the more amused Adam was.

\- I was fine on my own, why are you pestering me?

\- Just wanted to see the roles reversed. Come on, spar with me. What are you little kids learning, how to properly stand?

Blake puckered her lips up.

\- You are so high and mighty _ she had been looking for an occasion to use that expression since she first read it and this looked like it. This boy was getting on her nerves, but…then she thought maybe he needed to vent his own frustration. Sparring would be appropriate.

So, without warning, she aimed a punch to his side. Adam moved just in time to dodge, but he hadn't seen her left knee ready to dart forward to his gut. It hit, but not strong enough to hurt him and he pushed her away. She tried a high kick, an uppercut, an elbow strike. None of them hit. A crouching tiger, a double kick, he just dodged. He let her attack for a while, backing down every time, making her a bit furious.

\- What is it, wild panther? Can't hit me?

\- Stop it! I …hate… that… name!_ she jumped forward with the last word and that time her punch reached his face. He reacted by grabbing her fist, pulling her towards him and trying to do a hold, but she was slick and wriggled out free.

She regained her fighting stance a few steps from him. She was a bit short of breath, but said playfully

\- I just don't want to go too hard on an injured kid

He laughed at her unfounded cockiness. They were both kids, but she was so much smaller.

 _I could try that movement mom taught me_ _ Blake thought. She grabbed his arm supporting her weight and jumped high doing a cartwheel, climbed to his shoulders seizing his neck with her legs and pushed down with all her strength. She caught him by surprise and made him fall with a thud, but he recovered quickly and dragged her with him. She fell too, face first, and Adam twisted her arm on her back, trying to immobilize her.  
With both on the floor he had even more of an advantage. Blake tried to slid out of his reach again and they rolled on the ground pushing each other, trying to be on top. This time he crushed her under his weight and caught her in a chokehold, one of his hands on her throat.

Everything flashed _**red**_ for a moment. Then Adam was somewhere else.

 _\- Kill the stupid calf already!_ the human had said._

 _Right now he had his hand on that human's throat. He was at his mercy. All he had to do was press a bit more and he'd choke him to death. He could feel the human's body writhing futilely under his, trying to break free, his lungs gasping for air. But this human felt weirdly…small_

\- I giv… u…p! St…op!

Adam snapped out of it. He was pushing a little faunus girl against the ground, his hands on her throat. He withdrew his hands like a snake had bit him. He moved away from the girl and backed down, shaken. Blake sat down coughing, her neck red.

 _So much red._ Adam closed his eyes.

The girl inhaled deeply a few times and then looked back at him, frowning.

\- You didn't have to take it so seriously! We were just sparring!

The boy covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

\- Yeah…I'm sorry.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Trauma **(n)** : a disordered psychic or behavioural state resulting from severe mental or emotional stress or physical injury"

Hum. That seemed about right. Blake closed the dictionary and put it back in its place on the shelf of her father's study.

 _\- Minos is out of control, he can't think clearly. His mouth fills with mentions of his family yet look how he treats the family he has left…The poor child is traumatized, he needs attention, counselling, closure. Yet Minos ignores him and keeps him in that cold house. He has to get his priorities straight._

 _It was dark outside, bedtime was near. They were sitting on comfortable cushions on the wooden floor at the low table of the dining room. Their bowls and dishes were filled with fish, soybeans and rice, and the familiar, quiet sound of chopsticks was all that was heard for a while. This time her parents were discussing more calmly and Blake didn't have to eavesdrop. Ghira took a sip of the little ceramic drinking glass and answered serenely_

 _\- That is being taken care of. We can't force a parenting model on anyone, of course, but Adam will start his White Fang training shortly and expand his circle. He was born in the Taurus family, in the Mistral mafia, not the healthiest environment for a child…his life was set up for him to continue that chain of violence. Hopefully we can change that._

 _Kali sighed._

 _\- If I hadn't known his mother…Ura was always a thrill-seeker, a bit brusque, but she had a tender heart. How she ended up marrying into the Mistral mafia is beyond me._ she closed her eyes_ She was a good person. She didn't deserve this._

Blake inspected the huge bookshelves once more, selected a couple of volumes on the subject and brought them with her to her room, to read a little before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter there is a sneak peek of Adam's life before Menagerie and a lot of fluff! Next chapter they are finally older. It's so hard to try to make them be on character and still be kids! Tell me if you'd like more of Adam's POV or more sassy Blake, if the story is moving along too slow for you…anything! :) (I'm trying to create nice childhood memories for them, so I think it is slow indeed) Also, I keep sneaking some cultural references, I may write an index at the end of the story. For example, the first words Adam and Blake say to each other are the first words that the Beauty and the Beast exchange in the 1991 movie-**

 **Thanks for your kind words Emma! I actually think my writing style is very sloppy. I always use simple sentences and go straight to the point, since English isn't my native tongue, but I hope I'll improve :)**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Father killed people. That was the only way things got done, and Adam accepted it. He had the guts to do what had to be done and their family, their men, respected him because of that. Humans in Mistral would annihilate them if they were _herbivores_ , they had to show strength and ruthlessness if they wanted to survive. Minos was strict but fair with his henchmen. If you followed the rules, you'd have his protection. If you showed cowardice, disobedience or treason, you were dead. No exceptions. He couldn't allow a single coward to endanger the survival of the whole family.

That's what Adam's mentor was trying to teach him right now. Her faunus tribe and the Taurus family had a history of mutual help against the humans. Admitting him as a pupil was a show of goodwill between the two clans.

\- The weak die. The strong live. Those are the rules. _ Raven's calm voice let through some disdain while she paced behind him. Adam's arms were trembling from exhaustion, but he kept them up, holding the katana horizontal to the floor. In front of him, another member of the tribe waited in a defensive stance, his shield up, the traditional Grim mask of the Mistral tribe over his face. _ If you can't cut through his shield I'll grant him permission to shoot you in the face.

Adam panted, scared, trying to catch his breath. She didn't mean that…did she?

\- My …father would be furious… if you killed me_ he managed to say

Apparently those weren't the right words. Raven looked at him scornfully

\- Minos can lick my boot. He knows the rules. Trust me, little calf, he wouldn't flinch if I told him I killed you because you were a weakling.

\- That's…my mother…

\- Oh, shut up already! As I feared, Minos has given me a whiny kid. Beorn _ she talked to the faunus with the shield now_ I do not babysit. Shoot him.

Before Adam could process what she had said, he saw the big bear faunus lift his blunderbuss and point it at him. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. His finger pressed the trigger, a white blast of energy surrounded his bullet as it fired. He didn't hesitate to shoot a frightened six year old. Orders were orders.

There was nothing Adam could do against a bullet going straight to his forehead. He closed his eyes and tried to put his blade in the way of the blast, even if he knew it was useless.

 _I'm going to die_ _ he thought in those milliseconds_ _all because I can't break a stupid shield. Weak, coward, whiny. Would father really not care?_

The last thought he had before the energy bullet hit him was how angry that made him. And then…nothing.

He wasn't dead. His eyes opened and he saw the blade of his katana shining in a blinding red light. Adam gasped and felt the sword vibrate with energy. He couldn't explain why, but he knew he had to release it somehow or it would explode. The man in front of him raised his shield once again and he knew what he had to do. _He shoot me!_ His anger gave form to the energy in his katana and, with a furious growl, he sliced the air. A bright red slash surged from his movement, liberating the energy, and crashed against the faunus' shield, breaking it in two.

Little Adam fell to his knees, shaking, drained, even if a little proud. He had survived.

Raven and Beorn didn't seem either impressed or surprised. They really couldn't care less if he could deflect the bullet or not. But he did. The tall woman gave him a glance and then started to walk away.

\- Good. Get up and go to your tent. Your training has begun. If you can't follow, we'll leave you behind.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Things were so different in Menagerie. He still had to get used to not assuming a defensive stance when he heard a loud noise. Back home it meant a fight had started, an assassin had shot. Here it was the wheel of a cart getting stuck, or the sound of wooden boxes of fruit being unloaded. It was strange not having to be vigilant every second. No need to earn respect through violence to survive. There were no shadows lurking around waiting to catch you, the White Fang kept them away. Just like the pack of wolves in the book that Blake had showed him, faunus took care of each other, it didn't matter if they were too young, too old or weak.

Blake.

Adam shifted, feeling guilty. That was new as well. Raven always taught him guilt was a liability, but he couldn't help it this time. She had also taught him that the strong take what they want, just like that, and he kind of wanted to spend time with her again, it was amusing and she was the only kid he had really spoken to.

That day Adam had left right after he had lost control while sparring. What the hell had happened? The cat had been the only one who had comforted him when he needed, and he repaid it hurting her. She hadn't come back to his house even though he had left his window open for her.

He had joined the White Fang training too. At first it just gave him something to do while exercising so his swordsmanship wouldn't get rusty, but it had become so much more. Listening to the passionate way the tutors spoke of loyalty between faunus, of fighting for a good cause, gave him a sense of purpose and belonging. Not everyone in the pack of wolves had to be strong, he had learnt that. But someone had to, to protect the rest. Someone had to get his teeth bloody and do what had to be done, be it killing Grim or wildlife or breaking the law to rescue faunus, just like his father back in Mistral. So, even if things were different in Menagerie, a peaceful heaven, they were thanks to the strong. Thanks to the White Fang, faunus who fought for the faunus cause. And he was going to be one of them, he thought, while he looked at the Belladonna mansion in front of him.

He was a smart kid. He knew that having a Taurus around would send a message about the White Fang leader, so he made sure no one saw him as he crept to the backyard.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" When childhood trauma is not resolved, a sense of fear and helplessness carries over into adulthood, setting the stage for further trauma. "

A clang interrupted her reading. Blake looked over her book, inspecting her bedroom. Nothing. She went back to read.

"In order to heal from psychological and emotional trauma, they'll need to resolve the unpleasant feelings and memories long avoided, discharge pent-up "fight-or-flight" energy, learn to regulate strong emotions, and rebuild their ability to trust other people."

Clang. Clang. Something hit the glass of her window. Blake put the book down and looked through the glass. Adam was in the backyard, throwing pebbles at her window. When he saw her, he gestured her to come down. Yeah, no, she was way too confortable right now. She sat on the sofa again and resumed her reading

"Connecting to others face to face will help them heal, so keep them from spending too much time alone."

Clang. Sigh… Okay…

Her grounding had just ended and she didn't want to get in more trouble, so she kissed her mother goodbye and told her she'd be out with a friend. Kali didn't worry. Nothing bad could happen in Menagerie while the White Fang watched. Blake got out of her house and looked for the boy.

\- Hey _ Adam smiled tentatively

\- Hey _ They started walking away from her house.

\- So…_ the little bull tried to find the words_ I wanted to apologize for the other day. I didn't mean to hurt you

Blake tilted her head and looked at him with curious, amber eyes

\- You already said sorry that day, why would you apologize again? We were sparring. It's normal to get hurt sometimes.

Adam frowned, confused

\- I know but…I thought you were mad at me. You were avoiding me

\- Mh? I wasn't. I am a busy faunus. I was reading.

\- But you didn't even look at me in the training grounds of the White Fang!

\- We are separated by age, you go one way and I go another…why would I look at you?

Adam felt very stupid. He had been worrying for nothing, and now he seemed like an overly attached child. Was he? They reached the main street now, and it became a bit harder to hear each other with the murmur of the packed up street. It kind of stung that she hadn't thought about him at all.

\- I don't know…we are friends, right?

Blake thought for a moment.

\- Sure. Can we go play with Ilia? She lives that way. You will like her.

Adam sighed. This kid's attention span was really short, and he didn't want to be with another child.

\- Alright. But after that there's something I want to show you.

They kept walking for a while, going through the crowd that filled the narrow streets. Soon it was hard for Adam to see the little cat that scurried easily between the people. He lost sight of her for a while, and then Blake appeared in front of him and offered him her tiny hand.

\- Here, don't get lost. _ She said. He accepted her hand, noticing it was soft and warm. They slipped through the crowd hand in hand now and Blake had to speak a bit louder to make herself be heard through the noise _ So, you've begun your White Fang training…I heard they had to move you up.

\- Yeah. I have always trained with adults. There was nothing I could learn with kids anymore. Their training was absurd.

Blake huffed

\- I knew I'd have the chance to use this new word with you. You are so vainglorious.

\- And what's that?

\- It means you are vain

\- It isn't vanity if it's the truth _ he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Spending time with Ilia had been a lot more fun than he had expected. He was reluctant at first, but it was hard not to like her. She had turned every colour when she saw them at her door and had started to talk with Blake very fast about the frogs she had found in the pond, so they had to go and see them in the forest. They raced to see who climbed trees faster and played hide-and seek, which was interesting to do with Ilia, who could camouflage very well, but still left a track.

Ilia had laughed at him when he frowned in concentration trying his best to find Blake

\- You are taking it too seriously!

\- If I don't, how am I going to win?

The chameleon faunus seemed to be able to laugh at everything.

\- The objective is not winning, just relax, kid!

That was another new concept to think about. They found bird nests and a tree so big you could fit a house in it, they pretended they were White Fang guardians and fought off imaginary Grim, filling the forest with laughter. They were muddy and exhausted when it was over.  
It had been a long time since Adam last played like a kid and it had been…nice. Then, when Ilia had to go home, the other two kids headed to Adam's house.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- It sure is weird to go in like this now _ Blake murmured as they crossed the heavy, dark red doors of his mansion. The ambience had a stark contrast to the cheerful place they had been before. Adam felt a slight tug at his shirt and looked down: the little girl followed him grabbing the brim of his shirt a bit apprehensively. The walls, filled with murals and tapestries, seemed to loom over them as they walked through the corridors. Wooden sculptures looked at them from the high ceilings. His house wasn't empty and dusty anymore, but it still didn't feel like a home; it was completely silent and cold and their steps echoed as they passed dark doors and long halls.

\- Here _Adam stopped before a golden, huge, double leaf door_ Take a look.

The doors opened and revealed a wonderful, giant room brightly illuminated by many windows. It smelled like ink and paper and secrets. Wooden filigree spiralled upwards to the high ceiling and over the several staircases leading to the balcony. There were carpets on the floor, comfortable looking sofas, divans and multiple desks, but that was not what took Blake's breath away.

Books. Hundreds, thousands of books stacked everywhere, ginormous bookshelves that reached the ceiling covered every inch of the walls. Books of every kind and size just there, waiting to be read. It was beautiful. The cat gasped and struggled to find her voice.

\- Oh wow… I…can I?

Adam nodded and watched amused as she looked at every bookshelf with reverence and ran the tip of her fingers over the volumes, delighted

\- I thought you had lost your library! This place is…(she tried to think of a word she had reserved) marvellous!

\- Everything was burnt down in Mistral _ Adam followed behind her as she started to go over the whole library._ I didn't know this existed until recently. It looks like nobody has come here in years.

Blake picked a random book, opened it and sniffed its pages.

\- Some of them are old, but some aren't. Have you brought them?

Adam shook his head.

\- Mother came back to Menagerie once in a while. She was the only one who used this house for a long time. She was born in this island.

Blake left the book and looked at the ceiling. A white, intricate emblem was painted on it.

\- Is that the Taurus's crest? Oh…and can we not tell Ilia about this place? I want to keep it a secret_ she didn't wait for his answer and run to a cosy settee under one of the windows. There was an open book on it _ "The call of the wild" You were reading it_ It wasn't a question.

Adam sat on the sofa and took the book.

\- It's one of my favourites. Listen, it starts with a rhyme, just like the one you showed me _ and he started to read, as Blake sat on the floor, leaning her back on the sofa.

"Old longings nomadic leap,  
Chafing at custom's chain,  
Again from its brumal sleep  
Wakens the feral strain."

They witnessed how strange men captured and tried to tame the great dog Buck, how he was destined to slavery because some humans had found a yellow metal in the icy lands of the north. As he escaped and became wild and free like he was meant to, Adam looked at Blake. It had been a long time since she had last interrupted him, she did become talkative when books were involved. But now she was curled up in a ball like a cat on the carpet, asleep, her breathing calm and regular. He yawned and put the book down. They boy didn't want to disturb her (did seven year olds have nap time? He didn't remember) and soon he was fast asleep as well, tired after a long, fun day. They slept peacefully, without shadows or fiery nightmares, and many years later Adam would look back at that day with a sad tinge.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Years passed like that in a happy haze. Adam, Ilia and Blake played together whenever they could, exploring the neighbouring forests, getting in trouble and being kids, though lately Adam had hung out with some children of his age too (Ilia and Blake didn't really like them). The bull boy seemed to have been cured of his trauma after the first year and forgotten the violence of his past; even if he was cocky and arrogant, he was a good kid. Ghira and Kali Belladonna didn't care anymore about rumours and the Taurus boy visited their house without problems. Blake and Adam had become inseparable over the last three years and spent many pleasant afternoons in his library, they'd soon have read a quarter of its books.

Their fighting skills kept improving as well. They were some of the young promises of the Menagerie branch of the White Fang, and they'd soon attend their first rally. General Khan had her eyes on Adam, he was born to fight and shined even among the young adults that trained with him. Everything seemed to be going in the right direction: he'd finish his training soon and become the youngest White Fang member ever. Then Blake would follow and they'd fight together for peace and equality and give faunus worldwide their freedom.

So it came as a shock when one morning the once great Minos summoned Adam to his study and told him, sternly:

\- I've been following your progress, Adam. You are the worthy son of your father. However, there is nothing useful that you can learn in Menagerie anymore. I've contacted Raven Branwen and she has accepted to resume your training in Mistral. You will leave soon. Make Mistral remember the Taurus name.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go with more of Adam's past and a bit of his present with Blake, older than in the previous chapter. I have to warn you though, the first part of this chapter is so depressing and sad! Also I've been looking and there are sooo few good stories about Adam - Adam/Blake (compared to other fandoms/characters) so I encourage you to write!  
I'd reply to your comments publicly in the reviews, but since I see no option to do that I'll keep doing it over here. Knowing there is people who is interested in the story makes me so happy ^-^**

 **Emma: thanks for your support! I'll check out your stories too!**

 **Capt Lynx: thanks for the correction! I'll fix it (editing chapters should be much simpler in this page though) and I'm glad you like it!  
**

**So…enjoy! (or cry)**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- You, the skinny kid. You're small enough, you'll be the bait.

Adam nodded, frowning in concentration, looking at the map spread on the ground of the forest. They were about to sabotage an important underground faunus slavery trade in a joint attack with the faunus mafia. The tribe wouldn't normally do such thing since it didn't give them any benefit; on the contrary, it could harm the clan. However, this time it was retaliation. The filthy humans had messed with one of them and had to be annihilated. Adam had to memorize every detail: this was his first mission with the Mistral tribe and everything had to be swift and efficient. Any other than that and he'd be dead. It was a curious thing for an eleven year old, but he wasn't so scared of dying anymore. Since he had begun his training with Raven five years ago, death had always been a possibility. A single misstep could be crucial, so after being continuously exposed to it…he had become kind of numb to the fear of death.

He didn't hate the Mistral tribe either. After all these years he had grown to like them and could see and respect the loyalty that put the clan always first. The big Beorn, Nala, Tsune, even Raven's annoying brother Qrow. He actually admired them and felt honoured to be training with the greatest warrior in Remnant. She had taught him true strength and commitment, and he fervently wanted to earn her recognition. This was his chance. His first mission. He'd complete it efficiently and finally win his own Grimm mask, becoming an honorary member of the tribe.

\- We'll have to make it real _ Tsune, the fox faunus, kept talking to the few members of the tribe that were surrounding the map on the floor_ so we'll hurt you for real, bull boy. My blade won't reach any vital organs, but you'll bleed out if you don't treat it. Make sure to scream so you will get the humans' attention. You got it?

Adam nodded again.

\- Once you're inside, pretend to be unconscious as long as you can. People tend to say interesting things when they think nobody is listening, so memorize…

\- He's not going_ The tall figure of Raven Branwen broke the circle of faunus, advancing like a storm. _ So take another kid…the scorpion boy will do, even if he is older.

\- What? _ Adam opened his mouth in disbelief _ Why? This is _**my**_ first mission, _ **I**_ have to do it! I _**can**_ do it. You can't…

\- Shut it, kid. This won't be the day when a midget tells me what I can or can't do. Get out of the camp _ she smiled derisively_ Your mommy is here for you

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Adam was torn between rage at his missed chance and surprise, homesickness and excitement to see his mother after all this time. But he immediately chose the latter as he saw her waiting for him outside the camp, just as warm as he remembered, with her arms open. Was this even real? He ran to her, forgetting all protocol, not even caring if a tribe member saw his outburst of emotion, and hugged her so hard he though his arms would break, but he didn't care.

Ura was a robust yet elegant woman. Two white cow horns protruded from her white hair, and the red silk of her kimono felt soft as he pressed his cheek to her chest. She embraced him too, stroking his hair as his shoulders shook when he started to sob. Raven would call him a crybaby if she saw, but he couldn't help it. She was here for him.

\- I have missed you so much, my sweet boy _ Ura's voice cracked a bit_ come, let's go home

\- Mom…_ that was all he could mutter. After a while, when he calmed down, he asked_ Are you taking me away for real? I'm not coming back?_ he didn't know if he said it hopefully or fearfully.

Ura knelt down so she was face to face with him, a kind of strength he still didn't know burning in her brown eyes. She took his shoulders

-Listen, Adam. I didn't want you to come here. Your father insisted that it would make you survive your future as the Taurus head, that it was for your own good…But it doesn't have to be this way. I wasn't allowed to even see you all this time, oh my Dust… I'm so, so, _**so**_ sorry. I'm here now to take you home because there are family matters you need to be present in. When that is done, Minos wants you to complete your training here but so help me Goddess, I'm going to rip his face out before letting him take you away from me again._ she gave him a warm smile and the kid smiled back.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

When they reached the Taurus mansion after two days of travel, the boy felt like he had never gone away. The familiar scents, the house garden filled with roses, the pond, the oriental paintings, the trap doors, Nandini's rice dumplings, he remembered it all. Adam had to smile when, as soon as they saw him, little Chaldan and Hesat ran to greet him. The two calfs interrupted each other telling him everything that had been going on since he left, chirping cheerfully, unaware of the dark mood surrounding the adults. Hesat was taller than Adam now and Chaldan had longer hair, but it felt like no time had passed. Then, Ura led Adam to his father's study to present his respects.

Minos wasn't a man of big displays of emotion. He always tried to maintain his cool and his imposing, stern image as the head of the family. However, he seemed exhausted, worried and brooding until he saw Adam and a faint, proud smile appeared on his face. Mom looked at Minos with concern while he greeted Adam and told him he was expected to stay home a couple of months before going back to the tribe. Ura whispered in Adam's ear "we'll see about that" and led him out.

So, he just relaxed and tried to make the most of those unexpected leisure days. He loved being with his mom again, the only thing that prevented him from being with her at all times was imagining Raven's scornful smile if she saw and what kind of message of weakness that would send about the next family head. Back in his old room, he found his tonkori instrument. He had barely started to learn how to play it when he had to leave. When he was little he used to collect pretty, shiny things he found and kept them in a box. It was still there too, filled with shiny rocks, some seashells, old rose seeds, origami figures and nonsense like that. He threw them away, a bit ashamed, he wasn't a kid anymore. Then, old Nandini called him, smiling and round as always, to give him and his little cousins some of her rice dumplings.

Another perk of being back was the respectful way people treated him as the next lord of the house. It was good to be home, even if it wasn't a paradise. There were nuisances like the protocol he had to remember. The long corridors of the Taurus house could hide eyes, conspiracy, spies, secrets, rival assassins. Bodyguards followed him wherever he went and his whole family seemed to be a bit on edge, he would have to get used to that again.  
Adam felt guilty thinking this, but he kind of wanted to get away from that part of his home and complete his training with the Mistral tribe, to be just like Raven. He had been so close to earning his mask, and he knew he could have fulfilled the mission much better than that "scorpion boy" probably had. Oh well. That mission was most likely finished a month ago, if everything went well.

Talking about "missions"…The family event that had taken him from the tribe and from his rightful Grimm mask would take place soon… and he was stunned when he learnt what it was. All of the members of the main family were gathering in the house, all of his aunts, uncles and cousins. There was going to be a trial. An honourable member of the main family was discovered to be a traitor…and it was Erctan. Minos's loved little brother. They had protected each other since they were kids, they were inseparable and he was the only person Minos showed affection to, aside from Ura and occasionally Adam himself. It had to be hard for him. Because everyone knew the golden rule of the Taurus clan: traitors have to die. No exceptions. He couldn't allow a single coward endanger the survival of the whole family.

Still…Adam remembered uncle Erctan fondly. He was always nice to him, even if he liked to tease him about the tiny bumps of his horns. Minos loved him, maybe he would make an exception this time? Bend the rules a little?

 _\- "He knows the rules. Trust me, little calf, he wouldn't flinch if I told him I killed you because you were a weakling."_

Raven's words tormented him again. _Would father really not care?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

He didn't.  
Or if he did, he didn't show.

A week later the main Taurus family gathered in the huge concrete courtyard surrounded by gardens that they used for training. They had uncle Erctan there, kneeling in the middle of the ground, hands and feet bound with metal chains reinforced with dust. His own daughters were there too, looking coldly to the front. No one should show sympathy for a traitor, not even his daughters, and they knew.

Erctan looked at them all defiantly, bravely. Adam squeezed his mother's hand. He knew Ura had pleaded Minos not to do this.

 _\- What good are Taurus rules if the Taurus head can break them whenever he wants? What respect would we deserve? No, Ura. I can't._

Now Minos advanced towards the kneeling faunus unsheathing his long, sharp katana. Erctan had appeared to be stoic all the time, but now he looked into his brother's eyes with sadness.

\- Brother…_he murmured, almost pleadingly. His face showed he couldn't believe Minos would do this_ you don't have to do it.

\- I'm sorry Erc…I do._ Minos sighed. He looked tired. _ If it's worth anything…I did love you, brother. _ Then his expression hardened and he spoke raising his voice so the faunus surrounding them could hear_ Erctan Taurus. You are a traitor to the family. You have betrayed our cause, your sisters and brothers…you have betrayed _**me.**_ And, following the Taurus law, I strip you of your name and I sentence you to die.

Without any more preambles, wishing to end it as quickly as possible, Minos slashed his katana horizontally, so fast that Adam couldn't see the movement. But he did see Erctan's head drop to the floor, detached from its body, and the colour red. _So much red._ A gasptraversed the crowd, little Chaldan started to cry. Yes, everyone had to be present, even the kids. It wasn't the first time Adam saw a dead man, but it was the first time he saw one being killed in front of him…not that it hadn't happened, he just had closed his eyes those few times. Not this one. It was awful. His stomach clenched. But he understood why it had to happen…more or less.

 _ **.**_

Little did he know that it wouldn't be the last time he'd see someone die that week.

 _ **.**_

Two nights later his mother would wake him up slapping his face, trying to make him stop inhaling the smoke. But he'd already have breathed a lot in and he wouldn't be able to stand, hearing screams and shots and clashing of metal in a blurry haze, burning fire close to his skin. Ura would pick him up and run with him in her arms, avoiding the fights and the red flames, hoping to be able to scurry away through one of the secret corridors. Apparently a certain Mistral tribe had failed in their mission of sabotage against the human enslavers. They acted jointly to Taurus henchmen and spies from other faunus houses, and the human enslaver organizations had discovered it. They were numerous and powerful enough to confront them. The faunus were being massacred.

Ura would make it out of the house, half suffocated with the smoke, then a human would push her and her child would be torn from her arms to the floor. She'd fight until her last breath and her kid would try to help her futilely, only to be beaten to a pulp on the floor. A horned beast would emerge from the fire just in time to keep him from dying. He'd exterminate the human scum, dozens, he would lose count of how many. The leader of the humans would cut his right arm off, but Minos would obliterate him with white hot rage and flee with his son over his shoulder and the only other three survivors he had found.

He had killed poor Erctan himself.

His loved Ura had been butchered by the filthy humans. He hadn't reached her on time.

His family had disappeared. His henchmen, his rules, his house, his empire. The respect for the Taurus name.

That human vermin took his right arm.

His only son was in the brink of death.

It was enough to drive a man mad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- Is everything alright Adam?

It was just another regular, beautiful day in the island of Menagerie. The lazy sun of spring shined on the green leaves of the garden and a faint, warm breeze made the grass around him wave. He was a thirteen year old boy sitting on the grass, next to the rose bushes, his back against a tree. Laying her head on his lap was a cute little cat, reading aloud from a book for him to hear. She had just turned eleven and her dark, long hair moved slightly with the breeze as well. Everything was perfect, peaceful and serene.

\- Yeah, why do you ask? _ he answered absent-mindedly, as Blake turned her huge amber eyes to him.

\- Well…_ She put the book aside (it was "Violet's Garden") and moved her head away from his lap, sitting up on the grass. _ I just called you a rambunctious mangosteen and you've said nothing and..._ she looked a bit concerned_ You're doing it again.

Adam looked down at his hands, startled to see she was right. They were clenched in tight fists, his knuckles white, as they crushed wisps of grass he wasn't aware he had pulled up from the ground. His nails were about to draw blood, digging in his palm. As soon as he realized what he was doing he opened his fists and looked at Blake.

\- I said nothing about your rambunctious mangosteen because I wasn't being loud and I'm not a vegetable so I didn't think you were talking to me. Also it's a terrible insult. And I'm not doing "anything" again.

Blake frowned, annoyed that he knew what "rambunctious mangosteen" meant. She was so proud of that one.

\- Well aren't you…perspacaceous?_ She tried again

\- You mean perspicacious.

\- That's it. You've stolen my list, I'm sure.

Adam chuckled, stood up and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. It was indeed her list of interesting words. She pounced on him trying to get it back but he raised his arm high. He had gotten really tall, and it didn't look like it was going to stop.

\- Spar with me for it. _ he smirked

\- Oh, I will erase that smug smile _ she frowned and tried to punch his side, but he turned just an inch to avoid the hit and moved his foot to trip her. She did trip but didn't lose her balance, with a somersault she was behind him and kicked the back of his legs. That made him stumble, but he caught her by the arm and threw her over his shoulder to the floor. She fell with a thud but rolled over just in time to avoid his kick and started to run, jumping the fence of the garden.

Adam followed suit

\- Are you giving up and running from me?

\- You are so conceited for a little bull with no horns! _ He heard Blake shout.

\- Insolent cat…I do have horns and they are fine!

He'd catch her in no time, even if he wasn't going all out, Adam didn't want to hurt her like that one time. She was getting really good though, and was a smart fighter. He followed her dark figure running in zigzag through the trees. She was trying to gain some advantage using her small size to scurry away in the forest, he thought, but after circling the trees outside of the garden it looked like she was going back?

Indeed, she went back inside the garden, over the fence, and Adam lost her for an instant. Then he saw her next to the rose bushes again, her back to him, trying to catch her breath. Soon he reached her and touched her shoulder

\- I got you!

His eyes opened wide in surprise as she vanished in shadows right before him and a strong kick in his back sent him face first to the floor

\- No, _**I**_ got you _ Blake stood in front of him with a slight, satisfied smile and a piece of paper in her hand.

\- When…? You're such a… cat burglar

Blake rolled her eyes

\- That was awful _ She helped him stand and Adam scratched his head

\- You didn't tell me you had found your semblance, why not? It could be very useful in an ambush. How many shadow clones can you have at once? Maybe with some dust they could materialize…

Blake just looked at him silently while he blabbered on and on about possible strategies she had already thought of the minute she found her semblance. She watched as he paced absently and started plucking the leaves of the rose bush. He wasn't aware of what he was doing, she knew. He kept talking breaking the thorny branches, he didn't even notice the stings. Distractedly, he tore one rose and crushed it to shreds between his hands. Then another. He kept talking

\- …because just using it as bait would be a waste, it offers so many possibilities, it is a semblance to use strategically, smartly, so I guess it's…

\- Stop it _ Blake interrupted him briskly. She came close to him, took his hands in hers and forced him to open them. She looked at him with sad, golden eyes _ Please, don't break them. They are beautiful and it's a pity.

Adam let what was left of the flowers go. He seemed ashamed. Blake didn't let go of his hands and didn't let him avert his gaze.

\- I didn't tell you about my semblance because I had the feeling that you were hiding something from me lately. You are acting strange. There is something important you are not telling me…You hadn't broken things without being aware of it since you first came here. Your hands would rip to shreds anything they found and you wouldn't even notice…But you got over it years ago. Tell me, Adam…what is it? What happens?

The bull boy sighed, his face serious. He freed his hands from hers.

\- Alright. You are right, there is something I have to tell you. You see…I have told you a little about the Mistral tribe. _ Blake nodded, listening attentively_ Well, around a week ago, father called me to his study. He thinks there is nothing more I can learn here, and…_ he didn't know how to say it so he just did it_ I'm leaving, Blake. I'm going back to Mistral.

The expression on her face made him hesitate. He didn't know if it was sadness, anger or disbelief. Probably all of that. But she didn't move and didn't speak.

\- Hum…it would be nice if you…said something…

A sudden, horrid, deafening boom blasted in the forest making them jump. A bright explosion illuminated a place not too far from there. Then came the screams and the smell of fire and smoke. Adam and Blake exchanged a glance and, without saying a word, they darted towards the human colony set in fire.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I bring you ALL THE FLUFF in this chapter. I'm constantly doing flashbacks, showing information little by little. (This same chapter begins with a flashback, a month before the cliffhanger of the last chapter) It can be confusing, however I think not knowing everything from the beginning but discovering it is much more interesting. Also I keep leaving Easter eggs everywhere! A note on their ages: in this story, Blake and Adam are** **around** **4 years apart. As in, in this chapter Blake has** **just** **turned 11 and Adam** **will turn** **14 at the end of this year, but is still 13.**

 **So, we are constructing so much step by step! Up till now we have established the base for many things: Blake's compassion and instinct to help, her happy childhood, curiosity, innocence, intelligence, intuition, independence and idealism, the way she tries to analyse situations. She is a true hero in the making! How the cat and the bull connect, the continuous teasing and irony, their genuine affection.**

 **Adam's strict rules growing up, the golden, implacable rules that are ingrained in his brain. His loneliness, lasting trauma, abandonment, his more than justified motives for hating humans, but also the compassion that moves him to want to help other faunus, his gentleness too. How he longed for the Mistral tribe. How he regains his smugness, how he begins to be a normal kid and laughs and discovers there is more to life than winning. And there is a hint of his future obsession.**

 **Ghira and Kali's loving relationship with their daughter, how they struggle to do what's right (and how they have tried to instil that in Blake) their diplomacy and pacifism, how they believe in redemption. Most importantly: we have planted the seeds of Blake's disagreement with her parents' methods with humans. And we've established how important, necessary and loved the White Fang is in Menagerie!**

 **This is slowly beginning to take form!**

 **\- Emiliano: Yes please, Adam's background already! Do you think they will show it in the series though? We haven't seen practically anything of any of the villain's pasts, and having Adam just be an evil force of nature, not knowing what he is capable of, makes him much more menacing. I honestly doubt they will go with the friendly rivalship with Sun, I don't think they will be in friendly terms ever…Haven't heard of that manwha, will take a look ;) And Qrow still came and went sometimes with the Mistral tribe, but shortly before the failed assault on the human enslavers he left for good.**

 **\- Cpt. Lynx: It's great that you're writing about Adam! When are you going to post it? I'm curious to see your take on his story, I'll stay tuned! Following you now.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and commenting! Enjoy!**

…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Barely a month ago -**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- You really need to hold still _ Adam said, tugging at a strand of her black hair to pull her head back. He was trying to comb it and make it look presentable, but she was not having it.

\- I'm ticklish! Ouch! And the comb is too coarse, it hurts my ears!

\- Fine, I won't use it. Just don't move for a bit or the headdress needle will sting you!

Hearing that, Blake froze completely. Adam put the comb down and used his fingers instead to untangle her long locks. Her hair smelt of nightshade and was soft like a kitten's so it felt much like petting one. He carefully braided two strands behind her feline ears and pinned the headdress in place: two little metallic red roses, one behind each ear.

\- There you go. Now you can wriggle all you want.

The little girl stood up and looked at the full-length mirror of her room. It was getting dark outside, but her faunus eyes had no problem to see. She was wearing a white and red yukata, and the discreet headdress fit perfectly. Her black hair was partially tied up in the back.

\- Hum! It _**is**_ pretty. _ She watched the hairdo appreciatively before turning around to face him with a slight smile _Thanks. How come you're so good at hairdressing?

\- First cause there's nothing I'm not good at, and second, my cousins taught me. _ Adam rearranged his own dark yukata and opened the door_ They would gather and do their hair in the women's quarters every time we had an important visit, which was continually.

\- I can think of dozens of things you suck at, though _ she raised her brow _ like math, drawing, humbleness or diplomacy. Also you can't ever beat Ilia at mahjong and I am the unbeaten dodgeball champion.

\- It doesn't count if you dodge all the time and don't ever catch the ball!

\- Says you! Of course it counts! It's called _dodge_ ball, it's in the name.

They kept blabbing cheerfully while they left the Belladonna house, heading to the lively noises and lights of the Kuokuana spring festival. It smelled of candy, perfume, powder and food being grilled, and the sound of chatter, drums, vendors and different songs played at once could be heard way before seeing the wooden stands. Night had already fallen and the crowd followed the colourful paper lanterns hanging in the streets towards the main square. Ilia, Sato and Kurumi were waiting by the tori gate, right at the entrance of the festival, crowded with people in multicolored kimonos. Sato and Kurumi were a badger and deer faunus from Ilia and Blake's White Fang class. They greeted them joyfully, this was the first time they went to the spring festival without their parents and they were all excited.

\- C'mon, lazy asses! I want to go win a frog plushy! _ Ilia took Blake by the hand and dragged her to one of the stands.

Indeed, in the next hour Ilia won two frog plushies (she gave one to Kurumi), Sato failed miserably at the hoop stand and they ate sweet bean dumplings while they watched the dancers perform on the dais. They were having a great time, but then out of the blue Adam said "See you later" and disappeared into the crowd. Ilia took a look and huffed.

\- Grumpypants is going with the group of that old fenec guy again…they are nasty. Don't mind them! Let's think of something else. Have you ever seen fireworks? _Ilia asked Blake, and the cat shook her head no. She had read about them though._ They have them for the first time this year, you'll love them! Let's go to the first row!

\- Ugh…but there are so many people… (Blake may have opened up to a scarce number of friends, that didn't mean she was generally comfortable with people)

\- Don't whine, you'll thank me later.

The four faunus children made their way through the packed marketplace, slowly squeezing into the crowd and elbowing until they got to the first row, almost crushing against the low fence that divided the dais from the public. Taiko drummers replaced the dancers from before. Sato, the badger kid, began to jump from excitement.

\- Those are the Fumu Zo! The Stomping Hathi! I love them.

\- That's right, you are learning taiko too?_ Blake asked. He nodded, but before he could say anything, the musicians banged their drumsticks once and a loud sound made the earth tremble beneath their feet, startling them. Another tremor followed when they banged the drums once again. And again. Soon the drummers started a fast rhythm that vibrated on the chest of the public. It was frenetic, powerful and catchy, and it only went in crescendo. It was actually very good, but Blake was starting to feel not so good. The tremendously loud sound, the trembling earth, the packed crowd crushing her against the fence started to make her feel more and more uncomfortable until she couldn't take it anymore. She made gestures to Ilia indicating she was going away for a while and the chameleon faunus nodded.

Blake was a nimble, agile kid that could usually scurry away from the multitude, but this time there was not a single free centimetre, no room to breathe, and anxiety was starting to get to her. For some reason her cat instincts were on edge. Being in a suffocating large crowd out in the open with so many different strong smells, lights that were way too bright and incredibly loud noises seemed unnatural and overwhelming. She kept fighting her way out of the crowd, but everyone was pushing toward the opposite direction. She started hyperventilating. " _Okay, okay, okay, calm down, try to think_." The smartest thing would be to cross the marketplace horizontally, going to the side of the multitude, not vertically, so she tried that. Attempting to control her breathing, the little kid squeezed between all the faunus. It took her a while, but the long drum song ended, so she relaxed a bit. She was about to get to the end of the crowd when all hell broke loose.

The most deafening, blaring noise the cat had ever heard hammered the sky and shook her to her core. Rambunctious, she might have said had she been in a state where she could think. She most definitely wasn't. Absolute, irrational fear struck her little body washing away all thought. Her hair stood up, her ears flattened. Her aura reacted unconsciously for the first time. Blake didn't know what was happening, she just felt her body fill with energy and an impulse forward that made her leave that energy behind. The cat wasn't aware of it yet, but she had just used her semblance for the first time, creating two shadow clones and practically teleporting away from all the people. Outside of the asphyxiating crowd now, a terrified Blake started to run as fast as she could to get far from that horrendous noise. But it came again, louder than before, her two sets of ears with heightened hearing ached like a thousand needles had pierced her four eardrums, that were ringing painfully. She suffocated a scream and kept running blindly, utterly scared, till she bumped against a wall and fell propelled backwards. However, two arms caught her before she hit the ground. It wasn't a wall she had hit, but a person. Adam. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her tensely and worriedly. Her ears were flattened against her head, her heart was thumping loudly, her eyes were watery. She didn't even recognize him for a moment and struggled to break free, scratching his arm.

\- Blake! Blake what is it?! Are you alright? What's wrong, please, tell me! _ He was quite concerned, looking for bruises and wounds on her, but she couldn't speak. The cat kid was trembling and he understood why a moment later, when a thundering bang resounded and a brief light illuminated the night sky. Reacting to that noise Blake flinched, gripped the fabric of his yukata tightly and buried her face on his chest. Adam hugged her, trying to calm her down.

\- It's only fireworks, Blake…_ he sighed, relieved that that was all that happened. He had feared she had gotten badly hurt or someone was chasing her or worse. He embraced her tightly, feeling her tremble, and patted her head. _ Shhhh…It's alright. We're going to go someplace quieter, ok?

Adam half dragged her through the main streets, holding her again when the occasional firecracker resounded and she flinched, till they reached a calm neighbourhood far enough from the festival. There were no bright lights there, no paper lanterns, no decorations, just closed houses and trees. It was all quiet, dark and serene, but Blake was still tense in his embrace. Had she always been so little?

The bull boy sat down on the grass, his back against a tree, and brought Blake with him. The kid was still gripping him tightly with closed fists, her face on his chest, not wanting to hear or see anything. He hugged her again, breathing slowly, stroking her hair gently. He couldn't help but smile slightly and remember that time when they were younger and barely knew each other but she had patted his head to calm him down. Sometimes Blake acted so mature for her age, but she was still a kid.

Blake was infinitely relieved that Adam had found her. In the middle of all her fear, when she had realised Adam was there, like a familiar refuge of light and safety, she had clung to him, not caring if she was acting needy. They stayed like that for a while, sitting in silence, till her body slowly relaxed and her breathing began to keep in step with his.

She could hear his steady heartbeat, that small sound calmed her. Blake could think now. And all thoughts that came to her mind were of utter embarrassment. _What on Remnant am I doing? This is so pathetic._ Keeping her face against him so he couldn't see her, she mumbled

\- I'm sorry…

The bull boy shrugged under her

\- Don't be. Now that I think of it, bringing fireworks to a place with small-animal faunus children maybe wasn't such a smart idea…you probably weren't the only one scared.

\- I…wasn't…I mean…

Adam laughed

\- Oh, so you weren't scared? My bad, I was confused with your running and scratching and all. I will leave right away_ he tried to stand up, pretending to leave, but Blake grabbed him tighter, stopping him. He laughed again.

This vulnerable side of the cat was something he had not seen before. Blake wasn't usually outwardly emotional. They were challenging and making fun of each other all the time, she'd always answer sarcastically, roll her eyes and tease him back. Not like this time, when she couldn't hide, even if she was trying. It was kind of fun, actually.

\- Oh Blake…what are you going to do when that sound is not of fireworks, but of bullets? They are just as loud, even louder if it's you who fires. And I will need you to be able to stand that when we fight side by side against the humans.

\- But the White Fang doesn't shoot anyone!_ her voice sounded muffled against his chest.

\- There are still many enslavers who kidnap us, exploit us abuse us and kill us like cattle. There are truly evil humans out there. Believe me…I have seen them. Even if we don't shoot back, they will surely open fire. There are so many faunus who need our help, scaredy-cat…Will you be able to bear that for their sake?

She didn't answer for a moment. Then she asked

\- Will you be there with me?

Adam felt the pang of a weird, tender emotion. And the imperious need to protect her. He too took his time to answer, but when he did, his tone was serious, resolute, true.

\- I promise. _ and it was a real promise, he thought. Blake sighed, a bit frustrated.

\- Okay.

Blake lifted her head, looking at him totally embarrassed for showing her weakness and for all that strange situation. Her face was blushing red. _**Red.**_ Then she let go of his yukata, stood up and took a deep breath. She forced herself to look in the direction of the festival, where bright fireworks still slashed the night sky. Blake kept her eyes on them while she heard Adam stand up next to her.

\- Alright. I'm doing this. _ She closed her eyes for a moment, mustering up courage, and opened them again, looking straight at the fireworks. Her face only showed determination now, and Adam couldn't help but admire that little kid as she started to slowly, hesitantly but unceasingly walk towards the thing that had scared her more than anything in her short life just half an hour ago.

He stood alone, watching the fireworks a little longer. He needed a moment to order his thoughts.

There was a little detonation and a splash of red sparkles decorating the sky far away. _**Red.**_

Those fireworks were a pretty hue of red.

But when Blake had lifted her face from his chest and looked at him, her _**blush**_ had the most beautiful shade of _**red**_ he had ever seen. And it had been engraved in his eyes forever.

Yet, they were still kids and they didn't really understand those things, so he followed her at a distance, watching her while she confronted her fears.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Now-**_

 _ **.**_

The explosion had just broken the peace of the Kuokuana forest and Blake and Adam ran side by side to the human colony on fire. They could see the black smoke in the sky, and humans fleeing through the trees, too scared to notice the two faunus kids going the opposite direction. The bull knew she was afraid of the detonation, but she hadn't hesitated to run towards it. The cat knew he hated humans, but he hadn't even thought about it; when he heard the screams, he ran to help them. _"I knew it! he just wants to help people"_ Blake thought proudly

 _\- "_ _Father thinks there is nothing more I can learn here, and…I'm leaving, Blake. I'm going back to Mistral._ _"_ he had said.

Blake shut her eyes for a second, trying not to think about the pain that was spreading through her chest. Now was not the time for that. Focus. There are people in danger.

Soon the smoke was too thick to see anything, but they knew they had reached the colony.

-Come this way! I hear screaming. Let's go around it, hold your breath!_ Blake nodded and followed her friend until they reached a place where the smoke cleared and entered the burning streets of the colony. The straw ceilings of the houses made the fire spread extremely easy and fast, soon there would be no house intact. The humans seemed to be doing well, however: some of them were trying to organize the evacuation, and it looked like everyone would be able to get out of their houses on time. The two faunus scouted the streets cautiously far from the humans for a while. Then, Blake's cat ears twitched, hearing a faint sound. She quickly followed it, but it came from the side of the village that was covered in black smoke.

-Adam, I hear someone down there! _ Blake ran towards the sound, but she noticed the bull boy wasn't following her_ Adam?_ She turned around and looked at him. His feet seemed to be rooted in the ground. His hands were not answering, tightening around the hilt of his training sword. His brown eyes were unfocused, looking at the fire.

The _**red, red**_ fire.

Blake understood.

-It's alright, you don't have to come further. Just…go bring help! I can't carry anyone on my own. _ he didn't move. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him_ Listen! The White Fang will be here soon to help. Go and bring someone. Go, go!_ She pushed him back towards the clearer side and darted to the opposite direction, to the suffocating black smoke.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Adam hated himself for not going with her. It was already hard being right where he was, surrounded by fire and smoke, and the frightful screams and smells of death, like he had seen before and _**red**_ and _**red**_ and _**red**_ …

Blake had gone alone, he had to find help as soon as possible. He ran to the still unburnt houses and found the last group of humans left in the village, carrying what they could save from the fire.

\- You there!_ he screamed, breathless_ There is still someone in the fire, in the other side! Come, quick!

Oddly, though, the humans didn't move. There were four of them. A blond man looked at him with surprise written over his face, that was soon replaced by anger. He dropped the box he was carrying, put his hand in his jacket and produced what seemed to be a metallic rod. Then it morphed and the human had a huntsman weapon in his hand.

\- He is the fucking Taurus! That's the fucker who burnt our home!

\- Wh...?No!I've done nothing! Listen, you have to go there, there's no ti…

A fist hit his jaw hard. Then came another blow. The third, Adam had gotten over the shock and could dodge. He frowned

 _Disgusting, stupid humans…_ He wanted to fight them right there, but he had to get to Blake first. So he ran back to the worse of the fire, where the cat had gone, and the human scum followed, trying to get him. With luck, they'd follow him to where the human trapped in the fire was and regain some sense. With even more luck, all humans would get trapped and die in the fire…

He saw a tumbling figure before him, clearer through the black smoke as he got closer. It was a dirty Blake, covered in ashes, coughing, and half dragging half helping walk a small old woman.

\- Resa! You ok? _ he heard a man say, and one of the humans went past him to pick up the old lady and take her away. Adam went to help Blake, who had sat on the floor as soon as the old lady was gone, coughing and spitting ashes. Then another sudden hit in the neck made Adam fall face first.

\- You are not getting out of here _ The blond human looked at the two faunus kids with hate. The other two humans left were by his side, with the same expression of resentment._ The Taurus criminal and the puss that attacked my son_ Blake looked up, still trying to breathe. It was Phineas, the guy who had gone to talk to her dad years ago, the chief of the human colony…and the father of the kid whose eye she scratched out. He was a huntsman. One of the good humans. _ You think you finally did it heh? _ Phineas had a huntsman weapon in his hand, that he had used to hit Adam, a spear. The human stepped on him, his foot on the kid's back trying to crush him. _ You think you got rid of us, burning our homes, attacking us, looking down on us, you fucking beasts!_ Phineas swung the spear and hit Adam's head violently. The kid groaned, but his aura absorbed the hit.

Meanwhile, the two other humans got to Blake. The girl looked at them still dizzy from the smoke, not understanding what was going on, so she did not react when a man kicked her face.

Adam heard Blake's whimper of pain and looked up to see her. Everything seemed to slow down.

The bull boy distinguished the two human adults looming over the girl. _No, no, no, no!_ Fear gnawed his gut. It was hard to see with the smoke enveloping everything, but he heard her cry in pain again. The earth in his mouth tasted like ash. The smoke burned his nostrils. The corners of his vision began to turn red in anger as Phineas hit his ribs again. It was all too familiar, his body seemed stiff and wouldn't move, the fire was unbearably close, unbearably hot, and he felt far away, back in time, menacing silhouettes through the smoke…

NO. Not this time.

Still laying face first on the ground his hand clenched on the sword at his hip. Adam's eyes and hair shone red as he absorbed the force of Phineas' hits. In slow motion he saw how one of those men grabbed the little girl by the throat. The human hadn't noticed, but in this weird, slowed state, Adam could see how Blake created a shadow clone to replace her and moved away from the men. The bull felt the bottom of the spear rise from his ribs. The men realized they had been conned, one of them took out a gun. All Adam could hear was the loud beating of his heart as the red, violent rage lighted his hair, his eyes and the sword at his hip. Before Phineas' spear could go down again, the boy rolled forward, and, in an incredibly fast movement, he unsheathed his katana freeing the crimson energy in a crescent slash. The energy sped towards the two men attacking Blake and hit them with brutal force, knocking them out.

Adam turned around just in time to block with his katana the spear of the human chief. He was an adult, experienced, stronger, a full-fledged huntsman. But the boy was angrier. So. Much. He roared like an animal deflecting his spear and advanced inside Phineas' guard to punch his nose. His blow didn't seem to have an effect, however, and the human smacked him back to the ground. He raised his spear, this time ready to pierce through his chest, when a certain cat girl jumped out of the black smoke behind him and clung to his throat. She scratched his neck and pushed back trying to make him fall, but the adult was too heavy. However, that was all the distraction that Adam needed to get up and thrust his katana to the man's stomach. The human's aura prevented him from being impaled though. The bull attacked again. Phineas blocked his sword at the same time that he threw Blake off him, but it was a shadow clone he grabbed, and the girl attacked the back of his knees while Adam slashed again in a rapid combo, trying to wear off his aura.

Blake left behind another clone and managed to twist Phineas wrist. She took hold of his spear and threw it far away.

-Now, Adam! Let's run!_ she started to flee, but the bull didn't follow_ What the Dust, come on! _ He didn't bulge. And Phineas didn't look like he was going to let them go either. Burning debris fell from a roof. Blake screamed again, though the smoke made it difficult.

-You, human! Get your friends and get away from here, we are going to be surrounded by fire or suffocated soon. They are unconscious, do you want them to die?_ The human hesitated for a second. Then he charged against the faunus kids.

In the next ten minutes, Blake thought they were going to die. She was already hazy and wobbly after inhaling so much smoke, and, even if they stood their ground, they were no match for an adult huntsman. Even Adam had to realize that sooner or later Phineas would win. They had caught him by surprise at first, but no more. And she was so, so sleepy…

 _Crap crap crap crap!_ Adam thought as he saw Blake collapse from the corner of his eye, blocking the spear again. He had to take her out of there. He knew he could beat the human he just needed some ti…_ with a circular motion, the spear cut his wrist and made him drop the katana. His aura was depleted. Phineas made a sadistic smirk , ready to make the final movement. The human took a stance, flexed his muscles…then a giant axe cut his spear in two. 

Ghira Belladonna had arrived, followed by the White Fang members on duty.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Not too long afterwards, Adam was waiting in the pier.

He was leaning on his luggage, lazily turning the pages of "The Jungle Book" that Blake had given him so long ago. He hadn't seen her since that incident. If he was hesitant to go before, after what had happened in the human colony he was resolute to leave.

The sound of running feet stepping on the wood planks of the pier made him look up.

Blake. He didn't want to see her. She caught up to him, panting from the run and pierced him with her golden eyes.

\- Don't go.

Adam sighed.

\- I will. Now I know I have to.

\- Because your father said so?

\- Don't you get it? He was right. I have nothing left to do here. I'm not getting any better. I thought I was, but I'm not. I couldn't beat that garbage of a human.

Blake felt coldness inside. She wanted to tell him many things, but she didn't open her mouth. He saw the emotions swirling in her eyes, though, and bent down to cup her face with one hand.

\- You saw it, Blake. We tried. We tried to live with humans, we tried to help them. You saw how they responded. That's how they are: violent, ungrateful, intolerant. I told you. I can't just stand by and do nothing while they massacre us. _ she nodded, but her eyes would still burn a hole on his head._ Hey. Lighten up. I'll be back when you stop being a weakling and we'll fight together like we promised

Blake brushed his hand off, irritated.

\- You are a highfaluting, ostentatious piece of trash.

Adam smirked

\- Language, kid!

She rolled her eyes and turned around lo leave. When she was halfway of the pier, she turned again and threw something small at him. He caught it.

\- Come back soon. Ilia will miss you.

And she ran, not looking back.

Adam watched her until she disappeared in the distance. Then he opened his hand to see what she had thrown at him. It was a little, metallic headdress in the shape of a red rose, one of the two she had worn in the festival.

His smirk disappeared.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
